Dear Red-hair Boy
by athensvt
Summary: Jenissi Kim atau Kim Taeyang, yeoja cerewet menjabat sebagai anggota osis disekolahnya dan menjadi mentor di salah satu kelas, bertemu dengan Shin Jiho yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Mereka selalu berkelahi karena masalah kecil dan tidak menyadari cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya. ToppDogg Fanfic/XeJe/Xero Jenissi/With Byungjoo Hojoon/Rated T/Chaptered/DLDR! [CHAP-1 UPDATE]


**Title : Dear Red-hair Boy**

 **Author : JoonHoWon13**

 **Main Cast :**

 **\- Shin Jiho (Xero)**

 **\- Kim Taeyang (Jenissi)**

 **Other Cast :**

 **\- Jeon Hojoon (Hojoon)**

 **\- Kim Byungjoo (Biju)**

 **\- Other Topdogg's member**

 **Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Desc : Toppdogg milik Stardom and Zo PD. Just Fanfic and hope you like it**

 **NB : WARNING! GS for Ukes**

Chapter 1 : Hello Miss Kim

"KIM! HURRY WAKE UP!"

Teriakan seorang yeoja manis berkacamata terdengar pada pagi hari yang damai di sebuah apartemen cukup mewah di kawasan Seoul.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Kim tersebut menggeliatkan badannya di tempat tidur kesayangannya tanpa berniat untuk bangun. Yeoja tersebut malah menaikkan selimutnya lebih tinggi dan menyamankan dirinya untuk kembali tidur.

"HEY KIM TAEYANG! WAKE UP OR I WILL LEAVE YOU!" Teriak yeoja manis tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya lalu kakinya melangkah menuju kamar dengan tulisan 'Purple Kim' di pintunya. Yeoja berbadan langsing itu langsung menghampiri sepupunya yang sedang asik tidur di kasur ungu dan menarik selimutnya hingga sepupunya itu terbangun.

"Jeon~ don't disturb me can you? Aku baru tidur 3 jam karena mengerjakan tugas dari Park saem yang gila angka itu geez" gerutu Taeyang risih.

"Gosh Kim, cepatlah bangun.. kau harus mengurus upacara penerimaan siswa baru hari ini." Ucap Hojoon, perempuan yang dipanggil Taeyang dengan panggilan 'Jeon'.

"Give me 5 minutes please.." Taeyang mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

"Bangun sekarang atau aku buang semua koleksi baju mu Kim" Ucap Hojoon dengan tenang. Taeyang yang biasanya sensitive dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan baju koleksinya langsung segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ish, kubunuh kau jika berani menyentuh lemariku Jeon!" Ujar Taeyang dengan muka masamnya lalu berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Taeyang POV

Haaah! Aku benar-benar lelah pagi ini. Si Park saem yang menyebalkan sekaligus guru tergila yang pernah kukenal itu membuatku mengerjakan 100 soal matematika dalam waktu satu hari. Dan aku baru sempat tidur 3 jam sebelum si princess Jeon itu menggangguku dengan suara 5 oktaf nya. Aku bersyukur karena Hojoon mempunyai suara yang merdu jadi telingaku tidak terlalu sakit mendengar suara melengkingnya itu, yah walaupun tetap saja mengganggu tidur ku.

Perkenalkan namaku Kim Taeyang, kau boleh memanggilku Taeyang namun disekolah aku sering dipanggil Jenissi. Umurku 18 tahun dan aku berada di kelas 2 Senior High dan aku bersekolah di Vivace Senior High School bersama sepupuku bernama Jeon Hojoon atau sering kupanggil Princess Jeon. Mengapa kami berbeda marga, itu karena umma Hojoon bersaudara dengan appaku. Di Seoul, kami hanya tinggal berdua karena semua keluarga kami tinggal di San Fransisco. Seharusnya aku dan Hojoonie juga tinggal disana, tapi karena grandpa ingin kami mandiri jadi aku dan Hojoon dikirim ke Korea.

Aku dan Jeon berada di korea sejak kami lulus Junior High dan saat itu aku masih susah untuk berkomunikasi karena sudah cukup lama aku tidak memakai bahasa korea di San Fransisco, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai lancar berbahasa korea walaupun masih sering memakai bahasa inggris ketika berbicara dengan Jeon. Di sekolah, aku dan Hojoon berada di kelas yang sama yaitu kelas 11-J dan juga kami terpilih menjadi anggota OSIS di sekolah. Kurasa cukup perkenalannya karena aku harus bergegas kesekolah atau Princess Jeon akan ngomel sepanjang jalan.

Aku dan Hojoon segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang dibelikan grandpa 4 bulan yang lalu saat aku dan Hojoon mendapat juara dalam lomba seni internasional. Aku pun segera mengendarai mobil kami menuju ke sekolah.

Sesampainya disekolah, aku dan Hojoon berjalan ke kelas kami yang berada di lantai dua untuk menaruh tas dan aku segera bergegas ke ruang osis untuk mempersiapkan upacara penerimaan siswa baru, sementara Hojoon pergi ke lantai satu wilayah kelas 10 untuk menjadi mentor di salah satu kelas. Di ruang osis sudah terdapat beberapa anggota osis dan Sehyuk yang merupakan ketua osis sedang sibuk mempersiapkan berkas-berkas siswa baru kelas 10.

"Sehyuk, mana berkas rangkaian upacara milikku?" Aku bertanya ke Sehyuk yang hanya dibalas dengan tunjukkan jarinya keatas meja berisi banyak buku dan kertas, entahlah kelakuan Sehyuk selalu berubah-ubah. Kadang ia sangat dingin, kadang cerewet, kadang pendiam, kadang ramah dan lembut. Dan semua anggota osis sudah hafal dengan hal itu, jadi tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Aku pun mencari dokumen milikku dan setelah menemukannya aku berniat keluar ruangan, tiba-tiba Sehyuk memanggil,

"Jenissi Kim, sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku oppa. Dasar hoobae bandel kau." Aku yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Sehyuk berbicara menatapnya disertai dengan cengiran.

"Hehehe sorry oppa, aku lupa lagi.. lagipula oppa biasanya tidak masalah."

"Yah setidaknya jangan langsung panggil nama, Jen. Dan ingat.. jika ada hoobae yang bertanya padamu, kau harus memanggil namanya pakai embel-embel 'ssi' arrasseo?" Ucap Sehyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen di tangannya.

"Arrasseoyo, oppa." Ucapku lalu pergi keluar.

Dikoridor lantai satu, banyak siswa-siswi baru yang terlihat pendiam mungkin karena mereka baru pertama kali bersekolah dan bertemu teman baru, namun ada juga beberapa siswa yang terlihat sudah akrab mengobrol dengan temannya. Di ujung koridor yang agak sepi, aku melihat seorang siswa berambut merah menyala yang sepertinya murid baru sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Aku berniat mendatanginya dan menegur tentang warna rambutnya yang terlalu terang itu karena di sekolah ini tidak boleh mewarnai rambut dengan warna selain coklat.

"Ya! Neo!" Anak berambut merah itu menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Wow, dia cukup keren dan wajahnya terlihat seperti ulzzang dengan hidung lancipnya. Kurasa dia bisa kuajak kenalan hahaha, lumayan dapet hoobae manis. Ups!

"Naega? Neon nuguya?" Tanyanya dengan logat yang cukup aneh.

"Aku? Aku anggota osis disini, dan aku disini mau menegurmu karena warna rambutmu itu.. Shin Jiho-ssi" Aku berkata dengan suara cukup lantang padanya dan aku melihat nametag nya bertuliskan 'Shin Jiho'.

"Cih, I don't care who you are, little girl! And what's wrong with my hair anyway? I think it's cool" Hah.. beraninya dia berkata itu padaku, dia ingin mencoba adu mulut denganku rupanya.

"What did you just say huh?! Little girl?! Geez I'm truly sorry Mr. Shin Jiho, but I'm pretty sure that I'm older than you. And you have to know Mr. Shin, this school is not allowing the students to coloring their hair except brown color." Sepertinya dia cukup kaget aku bisa membalasnya dengan cepat, hey ayolah dia sudah membuatku kesal pagi ini dan kuakui aku ini bersifat gampang marah dan kesal, jadi sudah wajar aku ingin menghajar anak itu.

"Owh I don't know about it MS. KIM TAEYANG. But can you just do your business peacefully and don't bother me with your squeaky voice?" Balasnya padaku. Anak ini benar-benar membuatku kesal setengah mati!

"Mwoya?! YA! KAU ME-"

'Kriiing' 'Kriiing'

Bel memotong ucapanku dan seketika aku teringat seharusnya aku sudah ada di lapangan sejak tadi. Ini semua gara-gara Shin Jiho bodoh itu aku jadi telat dan pasti aku akan dimarahi Sehyuk lagi.

"Hishh! Aku telat, hey Shin ingat urusanmu denganku belum selesai. Lihat saja kau nanti aku akan mencekikmu." Ucapku langsung berlari kearah lapangan

Kim Taeyang POV end

Shin Jiho POV

Bagaimana ini, kalung dari Eomma hilang dan aku benar-benar frustasi mencarinya. Tadi pagi saat sampai sekolah aku masih memakainya, tapi aku menyadari kalungku hilang saat berada di kelas. Sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya sepanjang koridor dan pencarianku terhenti gara-gara yeoja cerewet bernama Kim Taeyang itu. Yeoja tadi benar-benar menyebalkan, baru kali ini ada yeoja yang berani menegurku bahkan berteriak padaku. Sepertinya dia belum tau siapa aku, lihat saja aku akan membalasnya nanti, dasar yeoja jelek. Tapi, kurasa wajahnya cukup manis dengan gigi kelincinya, sepertinya aku punya rencana bagus untuk melawannya. 'Ini menarik' pikirku.

Ah ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku Xero Shin atau Shin Jiho. Aku lahir di London, tetapi appaku adalah orang korea sehingga bisa dikatakan aku adalah blasteran. Aku baru menginjak umur 17 tahun dan sekarang aku bersekolah di sekolah milik appa yaitu Vivace High School. Sebenarnya saat ayah memintaku untuk bersekolah di Korea, aku menolaknya dengan keras dengan alasan aku benci tinggal di Korea. Kehidupan London dengan Seoul sangat berbeda jauh, di London aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku namun tidak di Seoul. Di Korea terlalu banyak peraturan yang harus ditaati dan aku sangat benci peraturan. Appa bersikeras mengirimku ke Korea karena appa ingin aku menjadi penerus perusahaannya yang ada di Korea, tapi kau tau aku ingin hidup bebas. Aku sempat kabur dari rumah selama lima hari dan berakhir dengan diseret oleh ahjussi-ahjussi suruhan appaku ke bandara. Kurasa hidupku di Korea akan sangat menyebalkan dan aku berjanji akan segera kabur dari sini.

"Seluruh siswa Vivace High School harap segera berkumpul di lapangan utama." Umum seorang ahjussi tua yang kuyakini adalah kepala sekolah disini. Haish, dengan malas aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke lapangan.

Shin Jiho POV end

Author POV

"Kim!" teriak Hojoon pada Taeyang yang sedang merapikan seragam di ujung lapangan.

"Jeon, bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Sudah cukup telingaku perih mendengarmu tadi pagi." Balas Taeyang dengan tatapan malasnya pada yeoja manis tersebut, Hojoon pun tertawa karena perkataan Taeyang.

"Hahaha baiklah Jen. Hey, tadi Sehyuk oppa bilang padaku bahwa Hyunho tidak hadir karena sakit. Jadi, ia memintamu untuk menggantikannya jadi mentor kelas sepuluh." Ucap Hojoon.

"Hah? Seriously? Tugasku sudah cukup banyak disini dan Sehyuk itu menambah tugasku seenak jidatnya! Ya Tuhan aku bisa gila hari ini, kau tau Jeon tadi ada hoobae yang membuatku kesal setengah mati. Sudah melanggar peraturan dengan rambut merah menyala nya itu, dia juga berani melawanku yang notabene sunbaenya. Dasar hoobae kurang ajar." Cerocos Taeyang sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Hojoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau tau Kim, kau orang paling cerewet dan pemarah didekatku. Kurasa kau butuh seseorang untuk mengubah sifatmu itu."

"Terserah kau sajalah Jeon, sudah sana atur hoobae mu. Oiya Hyunho mentorin kelas berapa?" tanya Taeyang.

"10-D disebelah kelas mentorannya si Nakta. Fighting Jenissi Kim! Aku pergi dulu ya." Jawab Hojoon sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Taeyang.

"Arrasseo."

Taeyang berjalan mencari kelas yang akan di bimbingnya dan bertemu dengan Hyosang yang terlihat sedang menjadi mentor sementara di kelas 10-D.

"Hyosang-ah, biar aku saja yang jadi mentor. Sehyuk oppa menyuruhku menggantikan Hyunho."

"Oh Jenissi? Kau kah yang menggantikan Hyunho? Kupikir Sehyuk hyung menyuruh Hansol nuna yang menggantikan Hyunho jadi aku menunggunya disini." Ujar Hyosang sambil nyengir.

"Dasar kau Jin Hyosang, Hansol eonni saja yang ada di pikiranmu. Sudah sana cari kekasih sejatimu sana." Omel Taeyang pada Hyosang.

"Siap Jen! Oh ya, ini daftar murid kelas 10-D kau absen saja mereka ya. Goodluck Ms. Kim!" Kata Hyosang sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Taeyang.

Taeyang pun mulai mengabsen hoobae – hoobaenya yang akan dia bimbing untuk tiga hari kedepan.

"Kim Sanggyun"

"Hadir"

"Seo Sangwon"

"Hadir"

"Shin Ji- MWOYA?!"

Taeyang tiba-tiba teriak membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menatapnya aneh. Matanya membulat saat menyebut nama hoobae yang hampir membuatnya dihukum karena terlambat ke lapangan dan mencari orang yang mempunyai nama tersebut. Dan saat ia menemukan Shin Jiho yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu, dia pun menatap tidak percaya pada namja yang berdiri paling belakang berambut merah menyala dan hanya memakai kemeja tanpa jas sekolahnya.

"Oh.. Hello again Miss Kim" kata Jiho tenang dengan smirk nya yang tertuju pada Taeyang.

"Kill me, God" Taeyang berkata pelan. Sepertinya hidup Taeyang tidak akan tenang selama tiga hari kedepan.

-TBC-

 **Chap 1 udah selesai, yang pengen request ff or anything else boleh di review atau langsung PM ke sayaaa..**

 **Last word.. Give me some review please?**


End file.
